


Слабость

by Ivzi4_is_orc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Episode I Journal: Darth Maul - Jude Watson, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivzi4_is_orc/pseuds/Ivzi4_is_orc
Summary: Чувства — это слабость. Они делают мягким, бессильным. Ситх не должен быть таким, не должен испытывать эти чувства. И Учитель, и все ситхские тексты и трактаты говорят одно — любовь, милосердие, сострадание заглушают Тёмную сторону, неизменно ведут к падению.С этим приходится мириться. Но один охотник за головами этого делать не собирается.
Relationships: Cad Bane/Darth Maul
Kudos: 9





	Слабость

Последний пират стоит прямо перед Молом, держа в лапах украденные кредиты. Вплетённые в мех маленькие лезвия блестят и зловеще позвякивают при каждом движении, что неуклюже совершала эта огромная грубая туша. Ситх активирует свой световой меч, тогорианец — крупный, куда больше и сильнее остальных членов команды — неторопливо отбрасывает добычу и снимает с пояса вибротопор, клацая широкими когтями по трапу.

— А, вот ты где, — произносит он, проводя толстым фиолетовым языком по отвратительным полным губам. — Думал слинять? Подумай-ка ещё разок. Я тут не закончил.

Бессмысленные угрозы лишь раздражают Мола, и он бросается на пирата, стремясь поскорее закончить эту ненужную битву и вернуться к выполнению задания. Этот оказался весьма неплох, в отличие от его глупых собратьев, которых забрак уничтожил без особого труда. Но удовольствия от битвы он не получает, только чувствует холодный гнев, как при обычном сражении или тренировке. Нужно закончить быстрее, джедаи ведь не станут ждать, пока он разберётся с пиратами — жалкими помехами на его пути и на пути Великого Плана.

Тускловатый грязный свет запачканных чем-то противным ламп отражается от мелькающей острыми небольшими кинжалами неряшливой шкуры и светит прямо в глаза Молу. На миг он ослеплён и теряет концентрацию. Лезвие топора уже свистит в воздухе, и, хоть ситх отпрыгивает в сторону, пират успевает полоснуть противника по ноге. Боль взъярилась обжигающей вспышкой, но Мол лишь презрительно оскалился. Если враг причиняет тебе боль, не показывай этого.

Вдруг раздаётся выстрел и тогорианец падает на пол, скорчив предсмертную гримасу поражения. Забрак с отвращением пинает мёртвое тело и поднимает глаза на стрелявшего. Взгляд насмешливых красных глаз метнулся из-под широкополой шляпы и остановился на огненно-оранжевых глазах, в которых отражалась ещё не остывшая, и похоже не остывающая никогда, ярость.

— Я всё гадал, справишься ты без меня или всё-таки нужна помощь, — усмехнулся охотник за головами, убирая бластер.

— Бейн, — произнёс Мол подобие приветствия и направился к кораблю. — Ты не вовремя.

— Даже не поблагодаришь? — наигранно обиженным тоном спросил дурос, огорчённо опуская уголки губ и наклоняя голову чуть влево. — Или у тебя задание, и я опять его сорвал?

— Они не были моим заданием, — презрительно бросил ситх, не глядя на собеседника.

— Тогда в чём проблема?

Молчание. Кэд нахмурился и незаметно опустил глаза на свежую рану, коротко проводив её глазами и слегка приподняв бровь.

_Держу пари, он снова будет её игнорировать. Сильный не ведает боли, да?_

Мол не любил, когда Бейн приходил во время миссии. Он должен сосредоточиться только на задании Учителя и ничего более. И как бы охотник за головами не обижался, ничто не заставит его изменить решение. Забрак решительно зашёл на трап, как вдруг Бейн вновь окликнул его:

— Куда летишь?

— Тебе зачем? — недоверчиво спросил Мол, так и не обернувшись.

— А что, боишься, что выслежу тебя? — фыркнул Кэд.

Ситх развернулся и посмотрел Бейну в глаза. Спустя пару секунд напряжённых гляделок первый сдался.

— Татуин.

— Даже спрашивать не буду на кой чёрт тебе сдалась эта глушь, — вздохнул мужчина и поправил шляпу.

Мол лишь скептически хмыкнул. Он уже почти зашёл на борт «Кинжала», как вдруг остановился.

— Улетай. Этот корабль скоро взорвётся. Или придут оставшиеся пираты.

— Ты имеешь в виду тех, которых я пристрелил? — усмехнулся Бейн.

Ситх рассеянно кивнул и закрыл люк. Его мысли уже давно перенеслись куда-то далеко от пиратов и усмехающегося охотника за головами к Татуину и джедаям. Предвкушение их смерти, а вернее их убийства Молом, разжигало в нём нетерпеливое пламя, руки так и тянулись к световому мечу, а всё тело напрягалось в ожидании желанного сражения, которое станет решающим, поворотной точкой Великого Плана, которое наконец позволит ему отомстить за всех ситхов, павших от Светлой стороны Силы. Он уже не обращает внимания на взорвавшийся зловещим бутоном расплавленных брызг и обломков грузовоз.

На Татуин Мол прилетел уже ночью, рассекая густо-чёрный небосвод. В чернильной тьме утопают кажущиеся спасением во мгле огни космопортов, одиноко жмутся фермы по влагодобыче, тонко и неприветливо мерцает редкий свет из жилых домиков. Совсем незаметные мелкие пылинки света — фонари каких-то чудиков, вздумавших выйти из надёжного убежища ночью, когда по улицам несомненно змеится опасность — то появляются, то пропадают во всепоглощающем океане ночи.

Есть вещи, которые невозможно увидеть в свете дня. После захода светил, когда пелена темноты покрывает всё вокруг, наружу вылезает, выползает, выныривает и выкрадывается абсолютно иная, несколько мистическая своей непохожестью ни на что жизнь, которая продолжает существовать только пока на небе нет солнца. Такая жизнь есть везде, на любой мало-мальски обитаемой планете. Наполовину пустой Татуин располагает огромными просторами для загадок ночи, за счёт своей пустынности, но и на нём есть свои безлюдные уголки. Именно такое безлюдное плато в окраине Мос Эспа Мол выбрал для приземления, сразу же активировав сканеры — нужно быть абсолютно уверенным, что поблизости никого нет.

Ветер крепчал, перенося песок и донося из ближайших поселений какие-то мелкие кусочки неумело спрятанных от бушующего воздуха вещичек и безделушек. Кажется, скоро нагрянет буря, а сейчас шторм, наступающий волнами, как бы подготавливал природу к приближающейся атаке агрессивного пустынного воздуха. Утопая сапогами в серо-голубом от света лун сыпучем океане пустыни, на гребень дюны не спеша взбирается причудливо татуированный забрак в ситхских одеждах, развевающихся по ветру и делающих его похожим на странного чёрного призрака, летучего фантома, непонятно какой силой удерживающегося на земле, не уплывая туда, куда несёт его свирепеющий самум. Его таинственно-угрожающий взгляд задумчиво бродит по передвигающимся по воле вихря песчаным массам. Забрак подносит к глазам электробинокль, оглядывает окрестность, вырывая из общего пейзажа некоторые места, где может присутствовать живое разумное существо. После он активирует трёх дроидов-шпионов и, как только они отправляются на поиски, возвращается на корабль.

Ветер становился всё сильнее, бросая мелкие камешки Молу в лицо. Идти против сильных воздушных течений, норовящих сбить его с ног, было достаточно тяжело, а рана, пульсировавшая вспышками боли, будто была заодно со стихией, но ситх абсолютно игнорировал её и шёл не хромая. Все эти трудности казались сущей мелочью, абсолютным пустяком, перед тем, что ждало его завтра. Но если с природными препятствиями Мол сделать ничего не мог, то рану всё-же следовало обработать. Он так и не обратил на неё внимания до прилёта на Татуин.

Прямо перед кораблём стоял Бейн, придерживая рукой шляпу, рвущуюся с его головы, и прищуривая глаза от настойчивого песка. Мол остановился и застыл недвижимой скалой, перед загораживающим ему проход дуросом.

— Пришёл наконец. Я уж боялся, ты умер по дороге, — насмешливо сказал охотник вместо приветствия.

— Ты выследил меня. Что ты здесь делаешь? — злобно процедил Мол, стреляя в Кэда яростным взглядом.

— У меня вообще-то база на Татуине, чтоб ты знал. А так, просто решил заглянуть, проверить живой ли ты ещё. Готов поспорить, к ране ты даже не притронулся, — Бейн кивнул на повреждённую ногу ситха.

— Тебе какое дело? — отрывисто прошипел он.

Бейн не ответил, только тихо обречённо вздохнул, продолжая смотреть собеседнику в глаза.

— Скоро начнётся буря, — спустя секунду молчания произнёс Мол. — Надо укрыться в корабле.

Кэд понимающе кивнул, открыл шлюз, пройдя на корабль на правах хозяина, и так же прошествовал куда-то внутрь, изредка оглядываясь, чтобы проверить идёт ли за ним ситх. Когда охотник уже стоял на пороге каюты, Мол резко преградил ему путь.

— Что ты, чёрт возьми, делаешь?

— Ничего, что навредило бы тебе, — Бейн шагнул к Молу, заставляя того инстинктивно отступить, и, проскользнув в образовавшееся пространство, сел в углу каюты, прислонившись спиной к стене. — Я просто хочу убедиться, что ты обработаешь эту несчастную рану, а не начнёшь снова медитировать, или какими ты там ситхскими штучками обычно занимаешься.

Забрак злобно оскалился и сел на кушетку в противоположном углу каюты. Кэд незаметно следил за ним, низко опустив шляпу на глаза. Мол медлил. Он сидел неподвижно, концентрируясь на боли, пока она не станет нестерпимой, пока полностью не перетечёт во Тьму, питающую его мощь. Тишину, в которой всепоглощающе-тёмными, почти осязаемыми волнами плавала Сила, клубясь подобно буре за стеной, не такой спокойной, но и не такой опасной, нарушил прозвучавший неожиданно тихо, но настойчиво вопрос:

— Что с тобой происходит?

Ситх поднял на говорившего глаза.

— О, не надо так непонимающе смотреть, ты прекрасно знаешь, о чём я говорю, — охотник сердито вскинул голову и с некой горечью в голосе произнёс. — Ты отдалился. Не доверяешь мне, избегаешь меня, отталкиваешь.

— Я на задании, — не поднимая глаз, бросил забрак.

— Ты такой же и вне заданий. В чём причина?

Мол посмотрел на охотника и тут же отвёл глаза. Он не мог спокойно выдержать этот укоризненный, с печальными нотками взгляд, когда Кэд чуть склоняет голову набок, поджимает тонкие губы и приподнимает шляпу, чтобы она не загораживала взор. Вдруг дурос резко встал, будто собрался уйти, уйти и не возвращаться, если ситх того пожелает. Тот еле удержал себя, чтобы не остановить его. Но вместо того, чтобы покинуть забрака, Бейн подошёл к нему и сел рядом.

— Расскажи мне.

— Слабость, — выпалил Мол и сделал глубокий вдох, усмиряя бушующий ураган готовых вырваться, перечащих друг другу эмоций. — Чувства — это слабость. Они делают меня мягким, бессильным. Я не должен быть таким, я не должен испытывать эти чувства. Эта слабость — удел джедаев. Я не джедай.

Вдох. Выдох. Мол пытался успокоиться. Противоречащие друг другу мысли раздирали его изнутри. Его идеалы, его принципы и нерушимые правила Кодекса Ситхов боролись с чувствами, и он боялся разрушить всё в один момент.

Но ничего не разрушилось. Кэд снял шляпу и посмотрел забраку в глаза, в которых читались смятение и некий тщательно подавляемый страх, а затем осторожно, почти незаметно, взял его руки в свои.

— Да, джедаи слабы, и я знаю это не хуже тебя. И что я ещё знаю, так это то, что у них запрещены привязанности. Они запрещены у ситхов?

Мол отрицательно покачал головой. Официального точного запрета как такового не существовало, но и Учитель, и все ситхские тексты и трактаты говорили одно — чувства, такие как любовь, милосердие, сострадание, заглушают Тёмную сторону, неизменно ведут к падению. Казалось, Бейн прочёл это в его взгляде.

— Значит, фактически, ты ничего не нарушаешь.

— Нет, — смутное ощущение, что охотник за головами не поймёт ситха, не покидало его, но он пытался объяснить, чтобы Кэд не разозлился, чтобы Кэд не покинул его, чтобы не возненавидел. — Нет. Привязанность затупляет Силу. А я должен быть сильным. Жестоким. Безжалостным. Учитель рассказывал множество историй о ситхах, которые пали жертвой своих…

— Мне плевать на них! — неожиданно раздражённо перебил его дурос. — Я не желаю слушать никаких легенд. Мне неважно что скажет твой ненаглядный учитель. Мне важно то, как считаешь ты, — он перевёл дух и заговорил спокойно. — Скажи, ты считаешь эти чувства неправильными, они мешают тебе?

— Нет, — стало ответом после не слишком долгого, но показавшегося вечным молчания.

Губы Бейна тронула лёгкая короткая полуулыбка, а взгляд сделался тёплым. Непривычные, но блаженные спокойствие и умиротворение волнами прокатились по Молу, жадно хватавшему эти эмоции, кажущиеся внезапно правильно-светлыми, среди всей тьмы, всю жизнь окружавшей его внутри и снаружи. Ему хотелось, чтобы эти мгновения длились вечно.

Пока Кэд заботливо накладывал повязки на рану, забрак сидел не шевелясь и нисколько не сопротивляясь. Наоборот, он ловил и сохранял в памяти каждое прикосновение чужих рук, каждый брошенный в его сторону взгляд. Какая-то часть его протестовала этому.

_Нет. Ты не должен это чувствовать. Тебе не должны помогать. О тебе не должны заботиться, ты не заслуживаешь этого._

Но эти ласковые руки, этот мягкий голос убеждали его в обратном, и он доверял им целиком и полностью.

От бури не осталось и следа, и только три луны тёплым светом гладили корабль и усмирившейся песок.

* * *

Новости распространяются быстро, очень быстро, тем более в преступном мире, к которому, впрочем, Бейн себя не особо относил, предпочитая считать себя принадлежащим отдельному миру — миру наёмников. Но грань между этими мирами настолько тонка, что заметить её может только тот, кто принадлежит к ним или тесно с ними связан. Только профессионал. И, конечно, для каждого профессионала важна любая новость о таких серьёзных сосредоточениях могущества, как джедаи. Такие, как они, гибнут далеко не каждый день, и далеко не всегда при таких неизведанных обстоятельствах.

Появившийся из ниоткуда воин! Таинственный противник!

О, в этот раз Бейн точно знал, кто этот «зловещий незнакомец», и это знание невольно заставило растянуться его губы в довольной, слегка кровожадной улыбке.

_Ну конечно он справился, тут не могло быть ни единого сомнения._

«Мастер джедай Квай-Гон Джинн погиб в схватке с неизвестным врагом, его падаван Оби-Ван Кеноби остался жив и вышел из битвы победителем…»

_Постойте, что?_

«Теперь уже рыцарь Кеноби отомстил за смерть своего учителя, и загадочный воин-забрак был повержен. Его разрубленное напополам тело упало в реакторную шахту вместе с обломком его светового меча».

_Нет._

Хриплый крик ярости и бессилия вырвался из груди охотника. Его кулаки непроизвольно сжались, и один из них с грохотом впечатался в стену. Что-то внутри него, казалось, резко оборвалось и рухнуло вниз, а невероятная тяжесть густой пеленой легла на Кэда, так, что ему пришлось снова сесть. Но облегчения это ему не принесло. Незримая пелена продолжала давить вместе с мрачным осознанием того, что _Мол был прав_. Казалось, это ужасное осознание некой причастности к смерти ситха не уйдёт никогда и будет вечным мучительным грузом. Но Бейн спрячет, похоронит его глубоко внутри себя.

— Чувства это слабость, так? — горько усмехнулся дурос.

Да. Личные чувства не должны мешать работе. И теперь ему не будет мешать ничего.


End file.
